3 Colours Signal
by Hepta Py
Summary: Fiksi adaptasi dari komik berjudul sama. Dimana menceritakan tentang ambivalensi sebuah cinta segitiga yang terikat oleh hubungan persahabatan yang kuat. My second fiction.
1. Rukia, Ichigo, dan Inoue

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

* * *

Sebenernya ini cerita aku ambil dari komik kesukaanku judulnya "**3 colours signal**" ceritanya bagus banget deh.. jadi aku bayangin aja tokohnya pemain Bleach.. Tapi ya gak persis-persis amat lah.. taraaaaaaaaa jadinya kayak gini…

Enjoy it

* * *

**~3 COLOURS SIGNAL~**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Teman sepermainan sejak kecil, bisa dibilang sahabat karib. Mereka memiliki sinyal yang sama, warnanya pun tak pernah berubah. Mereka selalu menjaga hubungan mereka dengan ikatan itu.

Terpampang jelas di figora berukuran sedang itu. 3 sahabat terlihat begitu bahagia satu sama lain. Yang berada di paling kiri dengan menggunakan kaos bergambar Kelinci, tersenyum namun sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, dia adalah Rukia Kuchiki yang memiliki badan imut, berambut hitam dan mata indah berwarna violet namun ia lebih tinggi dari teman di sebelah kanannya. Dia bernama Ichigo Kurosaki 1), dengan senyum Pepsodentnya, bocah berambut orange itu mengenakan kaos bertuliskan "I", ia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki dalam foto tersebut dan berdiri tepat di tengah. Dan yang paling kanan adalah Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik berambut coklat keorangean tersenyum lembut dengan tinggi yang paling mencolok diantara mereka bertiga. Sungguh indah persahabatan itu bilamana kita bisa menjaganya hingga dewasa nanti. Mungkinkah akan selamanya… sinyal itu akan terus terhubung diantara mereka…

"Woi! Pemalas cepat bangun!" teriak seorang cowok yang kini tengah berada di kamar Rukia.

"Kuchiki, Ayo bangun! Bisa-bisa kita telat kalau kau masih seperti ini!" kata seorang cewek dengan sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan badan Rukia.

"Aaah.. kalian apa-apaan sih! Aku ngantuk!" kata Rukia tanpa dosa dan masih menutup matanya.

"Hei, pendek! Ini sudah jam 7, kalau kau masih terus tidur, kita bertiga bisa terlambat."

"Emmm… jam 7 ya...? APA!!! Aku telaaaaatttttt..." teriak Rukia yang baru menyadari kebodohannya.

Rukia langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju lemari mencari seragamnya.

"Dasar pemalas!" kata Ichigo

"Sini, kusisirkan rambutmu, Kuchiki!" kata Inoue yang kini tengah memegang sisir berwarna pink yang ia ambil dari tasnya.

"Hei! Kenapa juga kau masih disini! Aku mau ganti baju, keluuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaarr..." teriak Rukia yang kini menendang Ichigo hingga ia terjatuh di luar pintu.

"Dasar tidak tau diuntung!" kata Ichigo yang kini turun tangga untuk menunggu mereka di luar."

"Bagaimana, Kurosaki? Apa Rukia sudah bangun?" Tanya Hisana, Kakak Rukia.

"Ah! Sudah kok, Hisana-nee." jawab Ichigo segan.

"Baguslah. Dia memang sulit bangun pagi dan maaf ya selalu merepotkan."

"Tak apa kok, Hisana-nee. Sudah biasa. Emm.. saya menunggu di depan saja. Permisi."

"Ah! Sebaiknya aku ambil motor dulu, karena ini sudah sangat terlambat aku tidak yakin akan sampai ke sekolah dengan berlari saja."

"Kurosaaakiii…" teriak Inoue yang kini menyeret Rukia yang sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Ichigo kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Em!" jawab kedua gadis itu serempak.

Sudah suatu kebiasaan, mereka selalu terburu-buru bila ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Karena Rukia pastinya. Tapi anehnya mereka tidak pernah terlambat meskipun terburu-buru berlari menuju ke sekolah mereka Karakura High School yang letaknya tidak dekat dengan rumah mereka yang saling bertetangga itu. Pemandangan yang bukan lagi suatu kejutan, kini Ichigo tengah mengendari Motor Gp berwarna merah hitam menyalanya dengan membonceng 2 orang gadis di belakangnya. Karena tempatnya yang sempit, Rukia yang berada tepat di belakang Ichigo berdiri dengan kaki yang berada di atas penumpu kaki dengan tangan di bahu Ichigo, sedangkan Inoue duduk di bagian paling belakang dengan berpegangan erat pada pinggang Rukia.

"Ayo, Ichigo! Lebih cepat! Kalau kau seperti ini terus kita bisa benar-benar terlambat!" teriak Rukia.

"Cerewet! Ini semua kan kesalahanmu." Teriak Ichigo tak kalah kerasnya.

"Inoue kau baik-baik saja kan di sana?!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak agar Inoue dapat mendengar suaranya di tengah laju motor Ichigo yang cepat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuchiki." kata Inoue pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit takut.

**Sampainya di kelas 3-3**

"Minggir! Aku dulu!" teriak Rukia dengan mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang kini berhasil membuat Ichigo menabrak paksa pintu didepannya dan itu membuat wajah tampan Ichigo mencium lantai yang sebelumnya berhasil membuka pintu kelas 3-3 tanpa bantuan tangan sama sekali.

Bruak

Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan sangat terpaksa dan terburu-buru.

"Ah! Tepat pada waktunya!" kata Rukia yang kini tengah menginjak-injak punggung Ichigo yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Oh.. Inoue.. Inoue.. my honey, kamu dimana?" Tanya Rukia yang kini celingak-celinguk di luar pintu.

"Kuchiki, aku disini." kata Inoue yang kini bersandar di pintu kelas sebelah kelas Rukia.

"Ah! Syukurlah…" kata Rukia dengan wajah lega.

"Kau!" kata Ichigo yang kini berhasil bangun dari lantai dan menatap Rukia tajam. Kini Rukia melihat bercak kaki dari sepatunya di punggung Ichigo membuat Rukia sadar atas ulahnya tadi.

"Hehehe… Tolong aku Inoueeeee…!!!" teriak Rukia yang kini berlari-lari di dalam kelas dengan panik.

"Hei! Berani-beraninya kau menginjak-injak bagian terpenting bagiku. Tak kan aku lepaskan begitu saja. Tunggu!" teriak Ichigo dengan tampang yang sangat marah mengejar Rukia yang kini berlarian diantara bangku-bangku kelas.

"Mulai lagi. Setiap hari seperti ini." kata Chizuru dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali hari ini." kata Keigo yang baru datang dan langsung mendapat tontonan kejar-kejaran ala IchiRuki yang hampir terjadi setiap hari itu.

"Dasar Tom & Jerry!" kata Tatsuki.

"Mereka seperti anak-anak saja, ya?" komentar sisiwa lain.

"Tapi aku sedikit iri dengan mereka, mereka bisa menjaga hubungan persahabatannya hingga sekarang. Lihat mereka! terlihat senang kan?" komentar siswa lain.

"Sudah Kurosaki, Kuchiki." kata Inoue sambil menggengam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia kini berada di tengah pintu kelas 3-3 untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian adegan kejar-kejaran itu berhenti karena mereka sudah sangat lelah karena habis lari terburu-buru saat menuju ke sekolah tadi.

"Hah.. hah.. Dasar bodoh!" kata Ichigo yang tidak berhasil menangkap Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang? Kaulah yang bodoh. Menangkapku saja tidak becus!"

"Kau saja yang bisanya cuma melarikan diri sedari tadi, kalau berani lawan aku sekarang juga."

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan menghinaku ya!" bentak Rukia yang kini mulai naik darah.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya!" kata Ichigo dengan senyum menyeringai yang berarti mengejek.

"Baiklah, nanti pulang sekolah kutantang kau bertanding basket. Kita buktikan siapa yang bodoh di sini!" kata Rukia dengan semangat membara yang merupakan ketua klub basket cewek.

"Siapa takut, Pendek!" kata Ichigo dengan background gunung meletus yang merupakan Ketua klub basket cowok.

"Deal!!" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

"Sudahlah teman-teman." kata Inoue yang menjabat sebagai Manager klub basket.

"Ah! Inoue. Tenanglah aku pasti menang." kata Rukia dengan sombongnya dan segera pergi dari hadapan Ichigo menuju ke Inoue.

"Lihat saja nanti." kata Ichigo yang kini menuju ke bangkunya.

"Aku antar ke kelas kamu, yuk!" ajak Rukia.

"Ayo!" kata Inoue senang.

**Istirahat**

"Ah! Akhirnya istirahat juga." kata Rukia yang kini tengah duduk-duduk di meja dekat dengan jendela.

"Kuchiki, kemarilah!" kata Inoue yang kini tengah berada di luar tepatnya di belakang kelas Rukia yang lurus dengan jendela dimana Rukia berada.

"Inoue? Tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana."

Dengan sigap Rukia langsung keluar dengan melewati jendela besar di depannya.

"Hei, Preman! Jaga sikapmu." teriak Ichigo yang melihat Rukia meloncati jendela.

"Weeeeeeeeek…!!!" jawab Rukia dengan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Dasar bocah!" kata Ichigo yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu..

"Lihat, Rukia! Aku membelikan gelang ini untukmu." kata Inoue dengan memberikan sebuah gelang unik berwarna ungu, warna kesukaan Rukia.

"Ah! Inoue. Terima kasih ya!" kata Rukia dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Dan ini… buat Kurosaki, tolong berikan padanya, ya?" kat Inoue lagi dengan memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna orange.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja kenapa?"

"Aku malu, kau saja ya, Rukia?"

"Emmm… baiklah!"

"Woi, Pendek! Cepat kesini. Hapus papan tulis, sekarang kau piket, kan?!" teriak Ichigo dari kelas 3-3.

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar!" teriak Rukia tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Enak ya… Kuchiki bisa satu kelas dengan Kurosaki, aku jadi iri." kata Inoue dengan wajah sedih.

"Inoue..?"

"Ah! Maksudku, enak kan? bisa belajar bersama, bisa ngerjakan PR bersama. Jadi seru kelihatannya"

"Kata siapa enak satu kelas dengannya? kalau kau mau ambil saja dia, dasar tak berguna!"

"Rukiaaaaaaa!!!" teriak Ichigo sekali lagi.

"Iya, Baka...!! cerewet sekali." teriak Rukia lebih kencang.

"Hei, Inoue! Paksa dia kemari." teriak Ichigo pada Inoue.

"Sudahlah cepatlah kesana." kata Inoue dengan sedikit mendorong Rukia.

"Baiklah aku pergi, Ja-ne!"

Rukia pun kembali ke kelas masih dengan melewati jendela.

"Hei! Pakai pintu, Pendek!" ejek Ichigo yang melihat kelakuan Rukia.

"Diam kau, terserah aku kan!" kata Rukia yang kini menuju papan tulis dan menghapusnya.

Diam-diam Ichigo mengendap-endap menuju kearah Rukia dengan membawa tampar hitam panjang.

"Ular.. Ular!!!" teriak Ichigo dengan melemparkan tampar itu kearah Rukia.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" teriak Rukia kaget.

"Hahahahahaha…" tawa Ichigo meledak.

"Dasar, Jeruk bodoh!" marah Rukia. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia langsung melempar penghapus yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kearah muka Ichigo dan lemparan itu berhasil mengenai jidat Ichigo dan membuatnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei! Sakit tau!" kata Ichigo protes.

"Kau itu bodoh!" jerit Rukia yang kini telah pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa aku keterlaluan? Kenapa ia semarah itu?" kata Ichigo heran sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang merah.

"Kau ini, tidak sadar ya dengan kesalahanmu?" jawab Keigo tanpa ditannya.

"…" Ichigo hanya diam dan kembali ke bangkunya.

**Pulang sukolah****, Di lapangan basket**

"Hei, katanya sebentar lagi akan diadakan pertandingan basket antara Kak Ichigo melawan Kak Rukia, lho?" kata seorang adik kelas yang tergabung dalam klub basket juga.

"Hwaa.. ada kak Ichigo? aku mau lihat, ah!" jawab yang lainnya.

"Pasti seru!"

"Ah! Tak masalah seru atau tidak, yang penting aku bisa melihat kak Ichigo bermain."

"Hei jangan salah. Aku mendukung kak Rukia dia kan seniorku yang keren."

Seluruh anggota klub basket sepertinya begitu antusias menunggu pertandingan itu dimulai.

"Hei, bodoh kau akan kalah!" kata Rukia yang kini berada didepan Ichigo.

"Oh, ya?" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Sedangkan Inoue hanya bisa diam di kursi pelatih dengan perasaan cemas.

Priiiiiit..

Pertanda bahwa pertandingan 1 lawan 1 itu akan dimulai. Bola telah melambung tinggi dan jelas Ichigolah yang berhasil mendapatkannya. Dengan senyum kemenangan kini Ichigo berusaha untuk maju ke ring area lawan, namun Rukia menghadangnya. Dengan begitu keras Rukia mencoba untuk merebut bola dari tangan Ichigo. Dan berhasil, Rukia kini membawa bola menuju ke ring. Dan saat Rukia melempar bola kearah Ring, bukannya masuk, bola malah terpantul dan berhasil ditangkap Ichigo. Ichigopun kembali tersenyum dan membawa bola menuju ring dan…

3-0, Ichigo berhasil memasukkan bola dengan three pointnya.

"Yeeeeeeeeiii… Kak Ichigo kereeen…!!!" jerit beberapa cewek junior yang menonton.

"Kak Rukia.. jangan mau kalah!!" teriak beberapa cowok junior menyemangati.

Rukia hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat Ichigo melihat kearahnya dengan senyuman mengejek untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Awas saja!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

10 menit telah berlalu dengan perolehan sekor 7-5. Dan itu berarti Ichigo yang menang.

"Hahaha.. aku menang, Rukia Kuchiki." kata Ichigo puas.

Rukia yang sebal hanya bisa membelakangi Ichigo dengan masih memegang bola basket di tangannya di depan ring. Perlahan Ichigo mendekat dan mengangkat tangan Rukia keatas.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" kaget Rukia saat Ichigo memegang kedua tangannya.

"Rukia, kau tidak akan bisa memasukkan bola bila caramu seperti itu." kata Ichigo yang kini berada tepat di belakang Rukia dengan memposisikan dirinya untuk mengajari Rukia cara memasukkan bola ke ring yang benar.

Rukia hanya diam namun sedikit terkejut.

"Pertama, arahkan pandanganmu pada satu titik yaitu ring, jangan memikirkan hal lain. Ingat tanganmu harus lurus kedepan dan salah satu kakimu geser ke belakang. Jangan ragu untuk melempar bola. Konsentrasikan tujuanmu pada persegi di atas ring itu" Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya dengan menuntun Rukia dari belakang dan membisikkan langkah-langkahnya tepat di telinga Rukia sebelah kanan.

"Ichigo? Sejak kapan dia lebih tinggi dariku? Caranya merentangkan tangan juga berbeda denganku, lengannya lebih panjang dan berotot. Telapak tangannya begitu hangat dan kokoh, cara bicaranya juga berbeda, tidak seperti dulu... Ah! Ada apa denganku dia memang cowok kan? Dan itu hal yang wajar. Tapi kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati. Sejenak Rukia menatap ke arah penonton, sekilas Rukia melihat Inoue berlari menjauhi lapangan dengan muka yang tersirat kesedihan.

"Ah! Inoue?" kata Rukia tepat saat Ichigo menuntun tangannya untuk melempar bola ke ring, dan hasilnya bola tidak jadi masuk kerena Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian begitu saja.

"Hei! Kenapa kau gerakkan tanganmu, jadi meleset kan?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku."

"Ya, sudahlah. Kita istirahat dulu." kata Ichigo yang kemudian berlari menuju ke ruang istirahat klub basket.

"Kenapa tadi aku merasa bahwa Inoue cemburu melihat kami ya?" kata Rukia yang kini tengah berlari dengan keadaan melamun dan hal itu berhasil membuat Rukia tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Lututnya tergores kerikil di sekitar lapangan basket, sehingga meninggalkan luka gesek yang cukup lebar dan berdarah.

"Aw! Pedih sekali." kata Rukia yang kini memegangi lututnya yang berdarah dan mencoba berdiri.

"Kak, Rukia! Tolong Kak Inoue, dia pingsan di sana!" teriak junior menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Inoue!" tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang pedih, Rukia berlari menuju ke tempat yang di tunjukkan oleh juniornya itu.

"Inoue, kau kenapa?"

"Kuchiki, Aku hanya sedikit pusing." kata Inoue lemah.

"Biar aku yang memapahmu." kata Rukia yang kini mencoba membantu Inoue untuk berdiri, namun seketika rasa sakit di kakinya bertambah sehingga mereka kembali ke keadaan semula dan tidak jadi berdiri.

"Ah! Kakiku sakit sekali." bisik Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Apa saja yang kau lakukan!" kata Ichigo yang datang dan segera menyingkirkan tangan Rukia dari Inoue dan kini Ichigolah yang menggendong Inoue.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku juga terluka." kata Rukia dalam hati

"Kau juga, ikut denganku!" perintah Ichigo yang kini menggendong Inoue menuju ke UKS. Rukia terus mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

"Ichigo, aku juga terluka. Kenapa kau tidak menghawatirkan aku? Dan kenapa aku merasakan sesakit ini?"

**Telah terasa sinyal diantara mereka bertiga mulai berubah.**

**TeBeCe

* * *

**

1) Disini aku buat Ichigo kecil memiliki badan lebih pendek dari pada Rukia, tau kan? Pertumbuhan cewek itu lebih dulu dari pada cowok. Jadi.. penjelasan selesai!

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. IchiRuki?

Hajimemashite, minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki, Ichi-Hime (ngetiknya maksa, sumpah!)

* * *

**Trim'z bang****et yang udah mau ngereview Ruki

* * *

**

**Armalita Nanda R._** kenapa harus Ichi-Hime? Tega bener, IchiRuki aja yah!! Hohoho maksa! Typo emang selalu menyertai Ruki yang cuma bisa ngebut ngetik di hari Sabtu, coz Laptopnya gak boleh di bawa ke kost'an ma Ayah... jadi maap yah kalo mengganggu saat membaca fic ini..

**Aine Higurasi_**Aine-chan! Ketemu agi.. trim'z udah review fic Ruki yang ini juga.. IchiRuki? Yaiyalah.. tanpa dimintapun mana sudi Ruki ngebuat Inoue makin deket ma Ichigo. Makan racun buatan sendiri dong?

**Jess Kuchiki_**Trim'z udah nyempetin review. I will do my best!!

**TripleA-7sins_**udah Ruki kasih penjelasannya di chap 1 coz cap 1 aku perbaikin semua. Moga udah paham. Trim'z dah review.

**BakaMirai_**Udah pernah baca ya? Bagus banget kan? Masalahnya Ruki lupa ma pengarangnya. Kalau **BakaMirai** mau bantu kasih tau pengarangnya. Ruki bakal seneng banget tuh!

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J'_**maap pas nentuinnya terburu-buru, jadi meleset dah. Ruki juga baru nyadar pas baca review kamu. Trim'z yah..!! ^_^

**^_^**** Kilas balik chap. 1**

Sinyal mereka bertiga mulai terganggu dan berubah, membuat hubungan diantara ketiganya pun tak seperti dulu lagi.. Rukia merasakan bahwa Inoue cemburu melihat dirinya bila bersama dengan Ichigo. Inoue juga mengakui bahwa ia iri karena Rukia yang bisa satu kelas dengan Ichigo. Saat Inoue sakit, Ichigo tak mempedulikan Rukia yang terluka.. "Kenapa, Ichigo? Padahal aku juga terluka." kata Rukia dalam hati.

* * *

Dari komik dengan judul

* * *

**~3 COLOURS SIGNAL~**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Ichigo, aku juga terluka. Kenapa kau tidak menghawatirkan aku? Dan kenapa aku merasakan sakit seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini berjalan sedikit pincang mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

**Di UKS**

"Syukurlah, hanya demam biasa." kata Ichigo yang kini berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Inoue berbaring.

"Iya, untung saja dia tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Rukia tersenyum lega.

Ichigo memandang Rukia sejenak kemudian menarik tangan Rukia menjauh dari ranjang menuju lemari P3K.

"Kemarikan kakimu!" perintah Ichigo.

"Kau menyadarinya, Ichigo?"

"Tentu saja aku menyadari lukamu itu, Rukia... Aku sangat menghawatirkan Inoue karena tubuhnya lemah sejak kecil, tapi kalau kau terluka aku juga khawatir, habis kau imut sih!!" goda Ichigo yang saat ini membalut luka Rukia dengan perban dan hal itu berhsil membuat muka Rukia merah.

Plak (Ichigo memukul pelan luka Rukia yang telah diperban)

"Nah! Sudah selesai." kata Ichigo dengan tawanya.

"Aw! Sakit bodoh!" teriak Rukia.

"Sssttt.. nanti Inoue bangun."

"Huh! Dasar!"

"Baiklah aku akan melihat keadaan dilapangan basket dulu. Kau jaga Inoue sampai aku kembali ya?"

"Iya!" jawab Rukia ketus.

Kemudian Rukia menuju ranjang tempat Inoue terbaring dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kurosaki, jangan tinggalkan aku tetaplah disini" kata Inoue yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

Rukia kaget mendengar kata-kata Inoue barusan.

"Inoue? Kau…"

Sangat jelas saat ini. Rukia mengetahui persaan Inoue yang sebenarnya.

**30 menit kemudian****..**

"Emm.. kepalaku pusing"

"Ah! Kau sudah sadar, Inoue?"

"Kuchiki?"

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kita pulang sekarang saja?"

"Dimana Kurosaki?"

"Dia masih melatih tim basket junior, aku disuruh membawamu pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat, Ayo!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

**Di kediaman rumah Rukia, t****epatnya kamar Rukia.**

"Inoue, apa kau menyukai Ichigo?" kata Rukia pada sebuah figora foto di depan matanya saat ini.

"Perasaan apa ini? Semoga semua masih seperti dulu dan tidak akan berubah." kata Rukia sedikit lesu.

**Esok pagi di sekolah****.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan berdua dengan Inoue menuju kantin.

"Kuchiki, aku.. aku menyukai Kurosaki." kata Inoue tiba-tiba dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia terkejut dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Kuchiki?" tanya Inoue sekai lagi.

"Ap.. apa maksudmu Inoue? Tentu saja tidak! aku malah akan mendukungmu! Percayalah!"

"Benarkah, Kuchiki? Terima kasih." kata Inoue dengan senyum lebarnya dan ia sangat tidak menduga reaksi Rukia ini sebelumnya.

"Hahahaha... bisa saja kau ini!" kata Rukia yang sama sekali menentang isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa hatiku sakit mendengar kata-kata Inoue tadi?" kata Rukia yang mampu terucap dalam hati saja.

Dan dari kejauhan telah berdiri Ichigo bersama Keigo dan Renji yang jalan bersama menuju kantin juga.

"Wah! Mereka berdua sahabatmu kan, Ichigo?" tanya Renji pada si rambut Orange yang kini tengah meminum jus orange kotakannya.

"A.." jawab Ichigo sangat singkat dan malas.

"Wah! Kau beruntung sekali, Ichigo. Dan kalau kau disukai oleh keduanya, kira-kira siapa yang akan kau pilih nanti?" kata Keigo yang berhasil membuat Ichigo menyemprotkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya disertai wajah terkejut bercampur marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo mulai terganggu dengan ocehan teman gajenya itu.

"Ya.. kali saja mereka menyukaimu. Bukankah kalian sudah sangat teramat dekat. Masa mereka tidak merasakan apa-apa padamu selama ini?" kata Keigo menjelaskan.

"Kalau aku sih milih Rukia, dia manis sih!" kata Renji asal.

"Kalau aku tentu saja Inoue. Hehehehe.." kata Keigo asal juga.

"Kalau kau Ichigo?" tanya keduanya bersamaan tepat di depan muka Ichigo.

"Aku... aku pilih... Ah! Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya. Sudahlah! Hentikan ocehan kalian yang ngelantur itu!" kata Ichigo yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua teman anehnya itu.

"Hahahahaha.. kau bingung ya, Ichigo?" teriak Renji yang kini berlari ke arah Ichigo yang mulai jauh.

"Hahahaha... Iya, dia bingung, Renji." kata Keigo menanggapi ejekan Renji pada Ichigo.

"Dasar! Mereka berdua. Aneh! Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan mereka." gumam Ichigo yang berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi olokan temannya.

**Pulang sekolah, di lapangan basket****.**

"Kak Rukia, kami mau minta izin untuk menonton Festival Kembang Api bersama Kak Ichigo." kata para junior cewek.

"Iya, Kak Kuchiki, biarkan Kak Ichigo bersama kami tahun ini saja." Mohon salah asatu dari mereka.

"Iya Kak, setiap tahun kan kakak bertiga selalu datang kesana bersama. Kali ini biarakan kami bersama Kak Inoue pergi ke Festivalnya, ya?" kata para sebagian junior Cowok ikut-ikutan aksi para jenior cewek.

"Wah.. mereka populer sekali ya?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku sih terserah mereka berdua saja. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka setuju." kata Rukia asal karena ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kemudian Rukia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian.

"..." dilihatnya Ichigo hanya diam.

"Tapi, Kuchiki bagaimana denganmu?" kata Inoue angkat bicara.

"Kak Rukia akan berangkat bersama kami." kata sebagian para jenior cowok yang kini mengambil tempat di belakang Rukia.

"A..aku?" kata Rukia

"Iya, Kak. Berangkat bersama kami saja."

"Begitu ya..." kata Rukia dengan senyum.

"Hahahahaha... kalian penasaran ya dengannya... jangan harap deh! Dia kan preman." teriak Ichigo yang tiba-tiba saja mengejek Rukia tentunya tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Rukia tak kalah kencangnya dan pastinya dengan hati dongkol karena di ejek preman oleh Ichigo.

"Yah.. untuk kalian sih, aku kasih cuma-cuma deh. Hahahaha..." kata Ichigo yang tengah senang mengejek Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, Jeruk!"

"Kurosaki.."

"Ada apa ya dengan Kak Ichigo?"

"Iya, di terlihat cemburu, ya?" kata siswa-siawi lain lirih.

"Hahahaha kalau kau mau pergi dengan mereka. Pergi saja sana. Aku sudah bosan sih pergi berdua denganmu!"

"Baiklah!!! Terserah!!"

"Kurosaki, kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" kata Inoue yang kini mendekat ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, Inoue? Aku biasa saja." kata Ichigo santai.

"Oh, begitu." kata Inoue dengan muka sedikit tersirat kesedihan.

Setelah debat panjang tadi semua klubpun mulai latihan basket bersama. Tim Cowok melawan tim cewek. Ichigo selalu memperhatikan Rukia bermain dan saat Rukia sampai di depannya.

"Apa kau serius, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan masih mendribel bola.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo? Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya." kata Rukia yang masih menghadang Ichigo yang mendribel bola didepannya.

"Em...." kata Ichigo sambil melempar bola di daerah 3 point.

"Aku jemput kau jam 7 malam. Bersiaplah!" kata Ichigo bersamaan dengan masuknya bola di ring. Lalu Ichigo mengakhiri permainannya.

"Apa yang baru saja ku dengar benar? Syukurlah hati kami masih belum berubah." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Latihan hari ini cukup." teriak Ichigo.

"Inoue, kita harus dandan yang cantik nanti malam, pangeran memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kita."

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh......" kata para junior.

"Maaf ya? Lain kali saja, oke?" kata Ichigo kepada semua jeniornya yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Iya pasti dong" kat Inoue menjawab pernyataan Rukia barusan.

"Terserah kalian sajalah." kata Ichigo sedikit blushing.

**Malam harinya.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu lembut dengan corak bunga-bunga lily lebar berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya ia urai dan di bagian kanan dari rambutnya ia jepit dengan bentuk jepitan yang menyerupai motif kimononya. Saat ini Rukia terlihat sangat manis dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hwaaaa... kau cantik sekali, Rukia!" kata Hisana kakak Rukia.

"Tentu saja donk, baiklah aku akan menjemput Inoue dulu, Kak."

"Baiklah, awas jalannya hati-hati."

"Ya!"

**Dirumah Inoue**

Tok..tok..tok...

"Permisi" kata Rukia yang di selingi sedikit ketukan pada pintu rumah Inoue.

Cklek

"Oh, Rukia! Silahkan masuk Inoue masih dandan di dalam. Naik saja ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Tante. Permisi" kata Rukia pada ibu Inoue.

"Inoue.." teriak Rukia saat akan sampai di depan pintu kamar Inoue.

"Oh, Kuchiki. Masuklah."

"Waaaa... kau cantik sekali Inoue" kata Rukia yang kini melihat Inoue dengan Kimono orengenya yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut yang ia jepit keatas agak kesamping kanannya. Ia juga menyisakan sedikit rambut untuk membingkai wajahnya.

"Kau juga manis sekali Rukia, tapi aku masih mencari sesuatu. Kau pergi duluan saja Rukia. Aku mungkin sedikit lama."

"Tapi, Inoue.."

"Iya, Nak.. acaranya akan segera dimulai. Kau pergilah dulu bersama Ichigo, Inoue tak kan pergi tanoa Obi kan?" kata Ibu Inoue menjelaskan agar Rukia mau berangkat terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi duluan. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Tentu saja, Kuchiki." kata Inoue meyakinkan.

**Disisi lain**

"Huh! Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih? Dingin juga." kata Ichigo yang kini tengah menunggu di luar rumah Inoue. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Inoue terbuka dan Rukiapun keluar dan menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"..."

"Bagaimana penampilanku hari ini, cantik kan?" kata Rukia di depan Ichigo.

"Dimana Inoue?" kata Ichigo membalikkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit blushing.

"Kita di suruh berangkat dulu. Nanti dia akan menyusul." kata Rukia yang kini berjalan mencoba menuruni tangga kecil untuk sejajar dengan Ichigo di depannya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah. Kita berangkat saja"

"Hwaaaaa.." kata Rukia yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena terganggu dengan kimononya yang sangat sempit itu. Dengan sigap Ichigo menahan tubuh Rukia dengan memeluknya.

"I.. Ichigo?" kata Rukia dalam pelukan Ichigo dan keduaanya kini blushing bersamaan.

"Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati, Preman!" kata Ichigo menutupi kegugupannya.

"Iya.. iya. Maaf!"

"Kesinikan tanganmu." perintah Ichigo yang kini meraih tangan Rukia dan menggengganya

"...?"

"Agar kau tidak jatuh lagi." kata Ichigo menjawab tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Rukia.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi hangat seperti ini? Padahal dulu kami sering berpegangan tangan seperti ini. Tangannya sangat menghangatkanku. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati. Sepanjang perjalanan, Rukia dan Ichigo sama sekali tidak saling bicara.

**Di tepi sungai, tempat Ichigo, Rukia dan Inoue biasanya ****manonton kembang api.**

Jduar...

"Waaaah... indahnya" kata Rukia melihat ke arah langit dengan senyum lebar yanng manis dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ichigo yang reflek melihat ke arah Rukia hanya kagum dan tersenyum datar.

"Enak ya jadi perempuan, semakin dewasa semakin cantik. Sebenarnya aku cemburu saat kau diajak oleh mereka kemarin. Bagaimana ya seandainya suatu hari nanti kita berpisah?" kata Ichigo yang kini melihat kearah langit

"Berpisah? Jangan mengatakan itu. Tetaplah kau bersamaku Ichigo. Kata Rukia serius.

"Rukia?"

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku, Ichigo." kata Rukia serius dengan menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Ru..kia.."

Tiba-tiba saja muka mereka saling mendekat dan mendekat. Kemudian mereka saling berciuman tanpa mereka sadari dan rencanakan sebelumnya. Setelah itu dengan perlahan mereka menjauhkan kedua bibirnya dan membuka sepasang matanya masing-masing.

"Ruki.."

"Ah! A.. aku.. aku.. Hwaaaaa...." teriak Rukia dan langsung menjauh dari Ichigo. Sedangkan Ichgo hanya masih terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut dan tak pecaya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan barusan? Aku gila!"

"Hah.. hah.. Maaf teman-teman aku terlambat." teriak Inoue yang baru saja sampai dengan terengah-engah.

"Hah? Kenapa kalian berwajah merah seperti itu?"

"I..Inoue, ah! Tidak, aku hanya merasa dingin saja." jawab Rukia sewajar mungkin.

"Oh begitu, ayo kita berdiri di depan sana. Supaya lebih jelas!" ajak Inoue kepada kedua temannya.

"Ya!" kata Ichigo berusaha menyembunyikan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah!" kata Rukia yang saat ini mengambil tempat di samping kiri Ichigo namun sedikit kebelakang.

"Jantungku tidak berhenti berdebar-debar. Suara gemuruh dari kembang api bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan suara detak jantungku saat ini. Ada apa denganku? Oh! Kami-sama, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" kata Rukia berpikir dalam hati dan masih terdiam dengan wajah sedikit merah.

**Esok pagi**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah berjalan menuju sekolah dengan Rukia dan Inoue di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

* * *

Tiada satupun yang mau bicara saat ini.

"Wah! Tidak biasanya nih, Kuchiki bisa bangun sepagi ini!" kata Inoue memecah keheningan.

"Pasti akan terjadi badai topan!" kata Ichigo mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang, Bodoh?" kata Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ichigo.

"Memang benar kan, Tukang tidur!" teriak Ichigo di depan muka Rukia.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Mereka terdiam cukup lama kemudian tersadar dan saling membuang muka.

"Aku.. berdebar-debar. Aku harus menjauh darinya." kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Jadi teringat. Ah! Sudahlah!" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"Mereka berdua aneh sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka kemarin?" pikir Inoue dalam hati.

**Di kelas 3-3**

Setiap Rukia bertabrakan pandang dengan Ichigo, Rukia selalu membuang muka. Dia sangat malu, setiap ia melihat Ichigo mukanya langsung blushing, dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat sehingga ia selalu salah tingkah bila di dekatnya. Rukia juga sering melamun dan tidak konsentrasi saat pelajaran maupun berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Dan itu membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah dan tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan?" kata Ichigo dalam hati menaggapi perilaku Rukia yang berubah 180 derajat itu.

"Bagaimana ini... Aku? Ichigo dan Inoue? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Rukia dalam hati. Dan hanya itulah yang Rukia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Rukia!" kata Ichigo mendekat pada bangku dimana Rukia duduk.

"A.. apa?" kata Rukia tanpa memandang ke arah Ichigo.

Mulai nanti kita akan memajukan waktu latihan basket kita karena minggu depan kita akan ada pertandingan antar SMA, jadi jangan sampai terlambat." kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Ya!" jawab Rukia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih berdiri di samping tempat duduknya.

**Pulang sekolah, Di lapangan basket sekolah.**

"Bagaimana ini?! Dimana anak itu?!" teriak Ichigo marah-marah karena menyadari bahwa Rukia belum juga datang.

"Sabar Kurosaki, sebentar lagi pasti Kuchiki datang." kata Inoue mencoba menenangkan.

"Mana bisa seperti ini?! Kurang 1 minggu lagi pertandingan itu dimulai. Dia malah malas-malasan seperti ini!"

"Hah..hah..hah.. maaf teman-teman aku terlambat." kata Rukia dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau tau ini sudah 1 jam melebihi jadwal latihan yang di tetapkan." teriak Ichigo penuh marah.

"Ak.. aku minta maaf" kata Rukia dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang mana kunci Ruang Klub?"

"Kunci?"

"Iya kunci!" teriak langsung panik dan merogo semua kantungnya dan menggeledah tas miliknya dari sudut kesudu. Namun hasilnya nol.

"A...aku lupa... maaf."

"Apa? Mana bisa kita latihan tanpa bola? Kamu gimana sih?!"

"Maafkan aku aku banyak memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini."

"Alasan saja! Pasti memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."

"Hal-hal yang tidak berguna?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Seketika itu juga Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, berdiam sebentar dan langsung berlari keluar lapangan.

"Kuchiki.." teriak Inoue.

"Biarkan saja dia!" kata Ichigo dan pergi menjauh dari TKP.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa hubungan mereka menjadi buruk seperti ini?" tanya Inoue pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Cepat lakukan pemanasan!!" teriak Ichigo penuh marah.

Para junior yang barusan terdiam melihat pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Rukiapun segera mengambil posisi untuk pemanasan.

"Inoue, kau punya kunci cadangannya kan?" tanya Ichigo pada Inoue yang masih merenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Kurosaki, i.. iya akan aku ambil dulu di ruang OSIS."

"Ya, terima kasih." kata Ichigo singkat lalu kembali ke barisan para juniornya.

**Di taman Karakura**

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. aku lelah berlari terus." kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bingung." kata Rukia sambil duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya di atas rerumputan. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di kedua lutut miliknya dengan wajah lelah dan sedih.

**Sore hari saat Rukia baru sampai di Rumahnya****.**

"Rukia, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Hisana pada Rukia yang kini berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Aku lelah, Nee-chan. Aku akan istirahat dulu di kamar" kata Rukia dengan nada malas

"Baiklah! Kau istirahatlah dulu."

**Di balkon kamar Rukia****.**

"**Dasar Ichigo bodoooh... bodoooh...!!!**" teriak Rukia meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

"Kenapa dia menyalahkanku? Hiks.. hiks.." kata Rukia lirih.

"Siapa yang bodoh?" kata seseorang di balkon rumah sebelah.

"I..Ichigo?"

"...?" Ichigo diam sejenak dan memperhatikan Rukia.

"Hei! Kenapa kau menangis?" kata Ichigo sedikit khawatir.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak sedang menangis." kata Rukia yang kini mengelap air mata di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aku bilang, kenapa?!" teriak Ichigo.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Rukia yang kini berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hei! Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku. Aku akan meloncat kesana."

"Apa?! Jangan becanda!"

"Jadi cepat bilang, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Kalau memang itu maumu aku akan kesana."

"Ichigo, disini tempatnya tinggi bisa-bisa kau.." kata-kata Rukia terpotong saat ia melihat Ichigo telah melompat dan sampai dengan selamat di balkon Rumah Rukia.

"I..Ichi..go?"

Ichigo segera menghapiri Rukia dan menghapus air matanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"A.. aku aku bingung.. aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa?" kata Rukia tak jelas pada Ichigo dan kini air matanya kembali mengalir tak terkendali.

"Rukia.." kata Ichigo sambil mendekat dan memeluk Rukia.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Rukia menangis di pelukan Ichigo.

"Menangislah bila itu bisa membuatmu lega" kata Ichigo berusaha mengerti Rukia.

**Di sisi lain, tepatnya di depan Rumah Rukia.**

"Ku..Kuchiki?" kata Inoue gagap setelah melihat sepasang insan yang sedang berpelukan di lantai atas. Inoue langsung saja berlari dan kembali kedalam Rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghianati aku, Kuchiki? Kenapa?"

**TeBeCe

* * *

**

Trimz Banged Ama Semua Yang Udah Ngereview Karya Aku Yang Enggak Sempurna Ini...

Review Masih Ditunggu Nih...

Jadi Diharapkan Kedatangannya Bagi Para Readers

Yang Baik Hati

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Dia milikmu

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa ~ **Ruki ~** desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki, IchiHime

* * *

**Trim'z banget yang udah mau ngereview Ruki

* * *

**

**Zheone Quin_ **yah! Inih Update en langsung tamat, CintaQu.. maap lama banget coz lebih semangat ngurusin Fic atas ide sendiri.

**Aine Higurasi_ **Wah! ampek segitu'na kah? Hehehe.. ini dah Ruki tamatin. Maap lama ea..? coz Ruki lebih semangat ngurusin Fic atas ide sendiri.

**Dr. Otaku_ **hehehe... Ishida gag keluar tuh, Neng! Ruki juga gak tega kug! Coz Ruki juga sayang Hime. Tapi Ruki dah capek ngurusin fic bukan ide ndiri. Males manjangin'na.

**Armalita nanda R._ **Emang IchiRuki dah banyak ya? Malah bejibun banget gak kerumat. Tapi Ruki masih gak bisa en gak tega bikin IchiHime... hehehehe..

**Ichirukiluna Gituloh_ **Iya! Emang IchiRuki dari sononya dah ditakdirin bersama selamanya. Nih! Dah tamat, Cin!

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'****_ **masak iya keren, Cin... hahahaha..

**Mii Saginomiya_** Wah! Makasih! Nih dah update, Cin! Sekaligus Tamat.

**Edogawa Luffy_ **gak pa-pa kug, meskipun telat r'viu'na. Iya, Ruki juga bercita-cita kayak gitu. Nonton kembang api ama pacar, terus... Ah! Gak jadi ah! Susah bayangin'na.

**-killuMakino 623_ **wah, pernah baca komik'na ya? Emang keren kan? Tapi entahlah kalau tambah jelek di tangan Ruki.

**Azalea Yukiko_ **Iya, Ruki emank suka buat typo. Gomennasai, Cin! Udah Ruki perbaiki di Chap inih kug!

**Kuchiki Shirayuki Rukia_ **sedih kenapa, Cin? Tapi ini bahagia kug! Enjoy this Chap.

**Zangetsuichigo13_ **makasih r'viu'na ya, Cin? Enjoy!

**Hinamori Sakura-chan_ **hehehe.. Ruki juga mikirnya gitu pas mau bikin nih Fic, tapi di tengah jalan Ruki capek, en gak semangat coz bukan fic dari ide sendiri. Jadi males ajah!

**Deathberry Kuchiki_ **wah di fav kah maksud kamu, CintaQu? Makasih ya, Cin.. Luph you puol!

**Yui Hoshina_ **Maap lama Update'na. Coz Ruki gak ada semangat buat ngetik fic yang gak berasal dari otak Ruki ndiri. Makasih dah nyempetin r'viu, Cin! Enjoy ia?

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap. 2

* * *

**

Rukia menjadi semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semenjak kejadian itu, yaitu kejadian saat dirinya mencium Ichigo, Rukia menjadi orang linglung dan banyak melakukan kesalahan sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo marah. Ichigo melompati balkon pembatas di lantai dua untuk menemui Rukia. Rukia menangis di pelukan Ichigo dan saat itu juga Inoue melihat semuanya.

* * *

Dari komik dengan judul

* * *

**~3 COLOURS SIGNAL~**

**= Ruki =**

**Chapter Terakhir**

**

* * *

**

Ku..Kuchiki?" kata Inoue gagap setelah melihat sepasang insan yang sedang berpelukan di lantai atas. Inoue langsung saja berlari dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghianati aku, Kuchiki? Kenapa?" kata Inoue yang kini telah berlinangan air mata.

**Dipihak lain****.**

Kini Ichigo dan Rukia telah melepas pelukan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo." kata Rukia sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau kembali tersenyum. Dan ingatlah semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

"Kau benar, Ichigo." kata Rukia yang kini memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang sama sekali.

***(n_n)* Hari Minggu****.**

Saat ini Ichigo dengan memakai celana hitam semata kakinya dan setelan berupa kemeja putih yang begitu tampak cemerlang. Dengan santainya Ichigo berjalan melewati gerbang rumahnya. Ia nampak sangat bersinar di hari libur ini.

"Momot! Jangan berlari ke sana!" teriak Rukia memecah perhatian Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo menoleh ke arah rumah tetangganya itu, langsung saja seekor anjing menyerang dirinya dengan melompat menuju wajahnya sehingga membuat Ichigo terjatuh. Saat ia terjatuh dengan innocent'nya anjing itu menjilati wajah Ichigo, membuat Ichigo marah-marah tak jelas.

"Hei, Rukia! Cepat singkirkan anjing bodohmu ini!" Kata Ichigo mulai memposisikan duduk, namun tetap saja anjing itu menjilati Ichigo tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Rukia! Kau tuli? Cepat bawa dia!" kata Ichigo mulai marah.

Dengan ketus Rukia menarik tali pengikat leher anjingnya tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo sama sekali.

"Kemari, Momot!" kata Rukia ketus dengan memandang ke arah lain.

"Rukia?" kata Ichigo pelan mulai bertanya-tanya atas sikap Rukia itu.

Rukia terus menarik tali leher anjing tersebut dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Dan kini Terjadilah tarik-menarik antara anjing dan majikannya. Anjing itu mulai marah, ia kemudian menarik dirinya lebih kuat sehingga Rukia ikut terbawa. Dan terjadilah hal yang di luar dugaan Rukia. Ia jatuh terperosok di atas genangan air lumpur di depannya. Ichigo hanya sweetdrop lalu...

"Bwahahahahaha...!" tawa Ichigo menggema hingga ke ujung dunia.

Rukia mulai bangun namun wajahnya sudah sangat penuh dengan masker alami berupa lumpur berwarna kecoklatan. Ichigo yang melihat wajah aneh Rukia malah semakin keras menertawakan Rukia.

"Bwahahahaha...! aku tidak tahan! Hahahahaha...!"

Ichigo sampai memagangi perutnya karena tidak tahan menahan gejolak lucu yang merangsang nyeri di perutnya. Bahkan matanya sampai berkaca-kaca. Rukia yang tidak terima dengan cepat memeluk Ichigo. Dan Ichigo pun langsung menghentikan tawanya, ia sangat kaget, kenapa Rukia memeluknya tiba-tiba. Bahkan pipi Ichigo pun terukir aksen merah tipis pertanda ia malu saat ini.

"Rukia..?" kata Ichigo pelan.

Rukia mulai mendongak ke arah wajah Ichigo dan tertawa kecil. Saat Ichigo melihat ke arah bajunya, ia langsung marah besar karena noda lumpur di muka Rukia kini melekat di baju putihnya.

"Apa? Dasar! Sudah keren-keren gini!" kata Ichigo meruntuki nasibnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia berlari ke arah depan rumahnya mengambil selang yang tadinya mau ia gunakan untuk memandikan anjingnya. Kini Ichigo pun menjadi sasaran Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia mengarahkan selang air itu pada diri Ichigo, Ichigo hanya bisa menghalangi mukanya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Hentikan, Pendek!" kata Ichigo dengan nada memerintah dan mengejek.

"Hahahaha... ini hukuman untukmu!" kata Rukia yang tidak mau berhenti menyiram Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sudah terlajur basah mulai melakukan perlawanan. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengambil langkah ke arah belakang tubuh Rukia, kemudian dengan cepat Ichigo menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia yang memegangi selang, dan itu berarti Ichigo memeluk Rukia tapi dari belakang saja. Jantung Rukia langsung berdebar-debar hebat, namun ia tidak mau kalah dengan seorang Ichigo saja.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Jeruk?" kata Rukia dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit perlawanan.

"Mengalahkanmu!" kata Ichigo sedikit menyeringai.

"Cih! Siapa takut?" kata Rukia menerima tantangan Ichigo.

Mereka pun saling berebut selang dengan posisi yang tak berubah, keduanya tertawa lepas bersama. Air membasahi kedua insan tersebut karena meraka saling berebut selang yang terangkat ke atas dengan mereka basah kuyup sekarang.

Disisi lain, Inoue tengah memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia terlihat sagat sedih. Kemudian ia berlari menuju ke dalam rumah dengan isakan yang memamang sudah ada sejak tadi.

**K****arakura High School.**

Hari ini adalah hari kosong bagi anak-anak kelas 3, termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Karena mereka telah selesai melewati masa-masa ujian sekolah.

"Hei, jangan lupa besok kita akan ada pertandingan basket, kau harus menang, Rukia!" kata Ichigo menyemangati.

"Iya, itu pasti. Kau juga harus memenangkannya, Bodoh!" kata Rukia dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja." kata Ichigo mantap.

**Hari pertandingan.**

Saat ini Ichigo dan Rukia tengah bertanding di gedung olahraga wilayah Karakura. Tempat mereka terpisah, Ichigo bersama Inoue dan Rukia hanya sendiri saja namun ia di dampingi dengan teman sekelasnya, Tatsuki. Inoue memilih melihat Ichigo, karena memang itu yang ia inginkan. Rukia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan, saat Inoue mengatakan hal tersebut. Rukia membiarkanya pergi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di babak final. Ichigo maupun Rukia telah mati-matian bersama timnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Setelah lama menunggu, ringtone HP Inoue berbunyi.

"Ya, Moshi-moshi? Ada apa, Tatsuki?" tanya Inoue pada seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Inoue, disini kita menang! Kita memenangkan pertandingannya!" kata Tatsuki girang.

"Benarkah? Baiklah! Aku juga akan berusaha mendukung di sini!"

"Baiklah, sampaikan pada semuanya, ya?"

"Tentu!"

Inoue langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan menuju ke barisan paling depan. Dilihatnya saat ini, Ichigo tengah berusaha keras memenangkan babak final tersebut.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki berhasil menang! Kau harus memenangkannya juga!" teriak Inoue dengan suara maksimum.

Ichigo samar-samar mendengar teriakan Inoue. Ia menjadi tambah semangat karena sahabatnya telah berhasil maka dia juga harus bisa memenangkannya.

"Aku harus menang!" kata Ichigo dalam hati dengan muka yang lebih serius.

Keringat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, napasnya pun mulai pendek, ia juga mulai terengah-engah. Tapi dengan bayang-bayang Rukia yang berhasil menang, ia menjadi lebih tergugah untuk bisa menyalesaikan ini secepatnya dan...

**Di belakang gedung.**

Saat ini telah berdiri sosok Ichigo yang telah menggunakan seragam lengkapnya. Ia kemudian mengambil HP di kantung celananya. Ia menekan pelan di keypat Hp miliknya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol bergambar telepon pada nama `Rukia`.

"Halo, Rukia?" kata Ichigo pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ya, Ichigo. Katanya kau menang ya? Selamat!" jawab Rukia girang.

"Iya. Kau juga kan?"

"Tentu saja dong!"

"Dasar sombong!"

"Sudahlah, aku.. ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." kata Ichigo tiba-tiba dengan nada serius.

"Bicara saja."

"Tidak bisa disini. Ini tentang Malam Pesta Kembang Api waktu itu, kau mengerti kan?" kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

Seketika itu juga muka Rukia langsung menjadi merah, ia mengingatnya. Saat itu ia tak sengaja mencium Ichigo. Bukan, ia terbawa suasana untuk mencium Ichigo saat itu. Ia kira Ichigo sudah melupakannya, jadi ia sudah sedikit tenang. Namun sekarang, ia sangat syok mendengar perktaan Ichigo tersebut.

"I.. iya aku mengerti." kata Rukia gugup.

"Kita janjian di Cafe dekat stasiun saja. Nanti kita naik kereta bersama untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

"Ya."

Kini Ichigo telah memasukkan Hpnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia menatap langit yang mendung sekilas. Memikirkan apa yang akan Rukia jelaskan tentang masalah tersebut nanti. Hujan mulai turun dengan volume air yang masih bisa dibilang sedikit, tak lama kemudian Ichigo berbalik dan akan menuju ke arah jalan raya. Namun ada seseorang yang meghentikan langkahnya.

"Inoue?" kata Ichigo sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan pergi, Kurosaki. Pulanglah bersamaku." kata Inoue dengan nada sedih.

"Hahaha.. Apa maksudmu? Adik yang manis tidak boleh seperti itu." kata Ichigo mengelus rambut panjang Inoue.

"Aku bukan adikmu!" kata Inoue dengan nada tinggi.

"...?" Ichigo diam karena terkejut.

"Jangan pergi! Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

"Tapi Inoue, aku ada janji dengan..."

"Berhenti! Jangan katakan lagi! Aku.. Aku mencintaimu, Kurosaki!" kata Inoue dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kini Inoue telah menangis, ia menangisi dirinya sendiri yang begitu sangat memalukan. Ia menutupi wajahnya. Menangis sepuasnya di depan Ichigo.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama tanpa merubah posisi, bahkan hujan yang semakin deras sama sekali tidak membuat mereka berkeinginan untuk berteduh saat ini. Ichigo mulai menunjukkan wajah yang sendu. Ia mendekat ke arah Inoue kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Inoue, berhentilah menangis." kata Ichigo lirih.

Namun Inoue tetap tak bergerak sedikit pun, ia masih terisak.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menarik lembut kedua tangan Inoue yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Kini kedua insan itu saling menatap.

"Inoue, aku juga menyayangimu..." kata Ichigo lirih.

**Di Rumah Inoue pukul 6 tepat****.**

Dengan diam mereka berdua, yaitu Ichigo dan Inoue berjalan menuju ke Rumah keluarga Orihime. Mereka di sambut oleh Ibu Inoue, kemudian Ichigo langsung berpamitan pulang.

"Saya pulang dulu, Tante." kata Ichigo sesopan mungkin.

"Iya, Ichigo. Terima kasih telah mengantar Inoue." kata Ibu Inoue dengan senyum.

"Inoue, jaga kesehatanmu. Aku pulang dulu." kata Ichigo dengan senyum datar kemudian berjalan ke arah rumahnya sendiri yang berjarak dekat dengan Rumah Inoue.

**Dilain pihak.**

Kini Rukia berdiri dengan was-was di depan sebuah cafe dekat stasiun. Ia berteduh dan terus melihat jam yang terletak di dinding depannya. Kini jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat. Hari menjadi semakin malam tapi Ichigo tidak juga muncul, menelepon saja tidak.

"Apa dia tidak datang?" kata Rukia lirih.

Jarum jam terus berputar, kini jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 8 malam tepat. Dengan wajah sendu Rukia mulai menembus hujan dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

**Di Rumah Rukia, kamar Rukia.**

Saat ini Rukia tengah duduk dengan kaki di tekuk di atas kasurnya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pasrah di atas kedua lututnya yang ia himpitkan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya kini sedang memegangi sebuh foto. Foto dirinya, Ichigo dan Inoue yang begitu terlihat bahagia.

"Mungkinkah aku akan ditinggalkan? Mungkinkah aku akan sendiri diantara mereka?" kata Rukia dengan setetes air mata yang tidak ia sadari telah jatuh dari kedua mata violetnya.

**Perpisahan sekolah.**

Begitu ramai, disana-sini telah nampak semua siswa kelas tiga, lebih tepatnya mantan kelas tiga karena meraka telah lulus. Tema perpisahan kali ini adalah pesta kostum. Semua siswa di berikan kebebasan mengenakan kostum sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan.

Rukia saat ini tengah menggunakan sebuah kimono pendek sebatas atas lututnya, kemudian ia mengenakan pembungkus tangan yang menyerupai kaki kelinci dan lumayan besar. Di atas kepalanya juga terpasang bandana berupa telinga kelinci putih yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

Dengan sangat PD, Rukia memasuki ruangan tempat dilaksanakannya acara perpisahan tersebut. Namun saat ia berhasil melewati pintu ruangan, ia melihat Inoue tengah mengenakan kostum Maid berwarna hitam putih. Ia juga membawa sebuah nampan berwarna silver. Ia sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu.

Keduanya saling memandang. Lalu Inoue mengambil langkah cepat mendekat pada Rukia kemudian mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kuchiki? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat?" kata Inoue khawatir.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Inoue? Aku sangat bahagia. Sungguh sangat bahagia!" kata Rukia dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau bohong!" kata Inoue ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Dasar pengecut!" bentak Inoue.

"Apa kau bilang?" kata Rukia mulai marah.

"Kau sangat bodoh! Tidak mau berkata jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Pengecut!"

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Inoue? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan dan mengatakan apa yang kurasakan."

"Itulah, kesalahanmu! Dasar tukang bohong!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Kini keduanya telah saling mendekat dengan tatapan saling membunuh. Keduanya juga memulai perkelahian kecil dengan saling menjambak rambut.

"Kau pengecut!" kata Inoue yang kini menjambak rambut hitam Rukia.

"Kau yang bodoh!" kata Rukia yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat riuh saat ini. Perkelahian Inoue dan Rukia telah menarik perhatian semua siswa di sekitar mereka.

"Wah! Apa-apaan mereka itu?"

"Bukankah mereka selalu akur?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka ada masalah."

Semua siswa tengah bertanya-tanya dengan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya terjadi itu. Dua sahabat baik tengah berkelahi di tempat umum dan saling menghina satu sama lain.

"Aku harus memanggil Ichigo." kata Tatsuki kemudian berlari menuju ke luar gedung

**Tak lama kemudian.**

Keduanya kini masih tetap berkelahi satu sama lain. Dandanan mereka telah acak-acakan. Tapi mereka tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, BERHENTI!" teriak Ichigo tidak sabar di depan pintu masuk.

Seketika itu juga Rukia dan Inoue berhenti dan menatap ke arah Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Apa-apaan sih kalian ini?" kata Ichigo mulai mendekat.

"DIAM KAU!" kata Rukia dan Inoue bersamaan sambil melempar senjata mereka masing-masing. Rukia melempar sarung tangan kaki kelinci besarnya sedangkan Inoue melempar nampan miliknya. Keduanya tepat mengenai tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo pun langsung terkapar tak berdaya di tempat.

"Is death!" kata Tatsuki yang saat ini berada di samping Ichigo.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tatsuki mencoba menyadarkan Ichigo yang tengah sekrat terkena jurus kedua temannya tadi. Begitu pula teman-taman di sekitar Ichigo saat ini, mereka membantu niat baik Tatsuki.

"Kau bodoh, Rukia Kuchiki!" kata Inoue dengan mencucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau juga! Kau lebih bodoh, Inoue Orihime!" kata Rukia sedikit melotot.

Mereka kembali ber'cek-cok ria, saling menghina, namun tidak beradu fisik seperti tadi.

Di pihak lain Ichigo telah sadar dan dengan ajaib sembuh dari masa kritisnya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan menuju ke arah kedua gadis itu, ia merangkul leher mereka berdua dari belakang. Keduanya tetap memberontak dan saling menghina.

"Hentikan! Aku sedih melihat kalian bertengkar seperti ini." kata Ichigo lembut.

Kedua gadis itu langsung diam. Kemudian dengan cepat Inoue ambil bicara.

"Kurosaki harus memilih. Pilih salah satu dari kami!" kata Inoue tegas.

"I.. Inoue..?" kata Rukia terkejut.

"Cepat Kurosaki! Katakan! Kau memilih siapa?" kata Inoue lebih tegas.

"A... Aku...." kata Ichigo dengan bingung tingkat maksimum.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!" kata Rukia dalam hati dan kini ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia takut akan sesuatu yang akan Ichigo katakan.

Inoue pun melakukan hal yang sama, dengan diam ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Aku... aku memilih... aku memilih kalian berdua!" kata Ichigo yang membuat semua siswa sweetdrop.

Reflek Rukia dan Inoue membuka mata dengan sangat kaget. Keduanya merosotkan tubuhnya dan terduduk seketika.

"Lho? Inoue? Rukia?" kata Ichigo menatap keduanya bergantian saat menyadari mereka berdua telah terlepas begitu saja dari pelukannya dan kini terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Kurosaki!"

"Iya, cepat pilih salah satu!"

"Iya, cepat pilih! Jangan keduanya!"

"Pilih!"

"Pilih salah satu!"

"Cepat pilih!"

Kata semua masa di sekitar Ichigo.

"Aaaah! Diamlah kalian!" kata Ichigo dengan volume tinggi dan langsung lari keluar gedung.

"Hei, tunggu Kurosaki! Cepat pilih!"

"Iya, Ichigo jangan kabur, pilih salah satu!"

Sebagian sisiwa pun keluar untuk mengejar Ichigo. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah kaum lelaki.

Sedangkan saat ini, Rukia dan Inoue tengah duduk berjajar dengan santai. Inoue sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Saat Rukia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Inoue, dengan cepat Inoue membuang muka.

Tak lama kemudian Rukia melihat ke arah Inoue, dan saat Inoue melirik ke arah Rukia dengan cepat Rukia membuang muka.

"Emph!" tahan Inoue.

"Emph!" tahan Rukia.

"Hahahahahahahaha... Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Inoue mulai tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahahahahaha.... Aku juga!" Rukia pun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali saat marah, Kuchiki."

"Kau bahkan sangat jelek saat mengolokku, Inoue."

"Maafkan aku, Kuchiki."

"Maafkan aku juga, Inoue."

Mereka mulai berpelukan dan kembali tersenyum.

"Indah sekali persahabatan itu."

"Iya, mereka cepat sekali ya baikannya?"

"Iya."

Komentar para siswi di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Ayo, kita temui Ichigo, Inoue!" kata Rukia mengajak Inoue.

Dan kini ia sudah menggandeng tangan Inoue, namun dengan cepat Inoue menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau saja." kata Inoue sendu.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

"Dia sudah menolakku. Hehehehe... Aku yakin dia menyukaimu." kata Inoue dengan senyum.

"Ke.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Inoue?" kata Rukia yang kini blushing.

"Sebenarnya begini ceritanya.."

**Flashback**

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan menarik lembut kedua tangan Inoue yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Kini kedua insan itu saling menatap.

"Inoue, aku juga menyayangimu..." kata Ichigo lirih.

"..." Inoue tetap diam dan tetap menatap sendu mata Ichigo.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai adik. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Inoue. Dan aku nyaman dengan hal itu." jelas Ichigo.

Inoue semakin menjadi, ia menangis dengan mendekap erat Ichigo. Ichigo diam, ia membiarkan Inoue memeluknya. Dan menangis membasahi dadanya.

**And flashback**

"I.. Inoue.. kau.." kata Rukia kaget dengan nada memelas.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu mengasihaniku. Cepat pergi!" kata Inoue dengan senyum dan sedikit mendorong Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Inoue." kata Rukia kemudian berlari ke luar gedung.

**Di atap sekolah**

Saat ini Ichigo tengah berdiri mematung menatap arah bawah dari tempat tinggi itu. Ia memikirkan kedua sahabatnya sejak tadi. Saat ini ia sudah memakai seragam lengkap yang sebelumnya ia mengenakan kostum dewa kematian. Ia terdiam cukup lama di situ.

"Ichigo!"

Reflek Ichigo membalikkan badan dan langsung menatap ke arah belakang dari dirinya, saat ini terlihat di kedua mata musim gugurnya, Rukia tengah berdiri tegak dengan napas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Perlahan Rukia mendekat dan mengambil posisi disamping Ichigo dengan berpegangan di pembatas atap, bedanya Ichigo bersandar di pembatas tersebut dan membelakanginya sedangkan Rukia berpegangan dan menghadap pembatas itu.

"Rukia...?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Rukia tiba-tiba tanpa menatap Ichigo.

"Apa maksud..."

"Itulah alasannya. Itu alasan aku melakukannya malam itu." kata Rukia yang kini memandang Ichigo yang juga memandangnya, ia memotong perkataan Ichigo begitu saja.

Keduanya saling memandang cukup lama. Namun tiba-tiba masih dalam diam Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Rukia yang memang berdiri di sampingnya. Rukia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha menggapai Ichigo. Jarak mereka sangat dekat dan teramat dekat. Kurang sedikit lagi, sangat sedikit lagi mereka akan berciuman. Kini mereka berdua telah saling memejamkan mata, lalu...

**Jepret**

"Hahahaha... aku mendapat bidikan yang bagus!" kata Inoue yang ternyata memotret adegan mereka berdua.

"I.. Inoue?" kata Rukia melihat Inoue tengah terkikik dengan hasil kerjanya.

Sedangkan Ichigo hanya diam membalikkan badan dan menatap langit. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri pastinya. Ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Sedangkan Rukia kini tengah berkejar-kejaran dengan Inoue.

"Inoue, kembalikan itu!" kata Rukia meminta hasil foto tersebut.

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Inoue tegas yang kini berlari dari kejaran Rukia.

"Ok! Hasil endingnya bisa dilihat di AVATAR PERIODE 1, tinggal buka aja profil'na Ruki... Selamat melihat!" kata Ruki sang Autor.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

**Terim****a kasih atas semua dukungan dan r'viu dari cinta-cintaQu semua. Ruki sayang kalian dah pokok'na...! Avatar akan berganti sesuai dengan Fic yang berhasil Ruki selesaikan, jadi setiap periode mewakili pergantian avatar. ~ **3 Colours Signal** ~ mendapat periode 1. Akhir kata...

* * *

**

**ARIGATOU AND SAYONARA

* * *

**

**.............*(n_n)*.............

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
